


Hangover

by Witty_Clever_Username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Clever_Username/pseuds/Witty_Clever_Username
Summary: Remus wakes up after a night of drinking with someone very familiar in his bed.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125
Collections: Wolfstar





	Hangover

Strands of black raven hair flowing over the pillow he kept beside his on his bed greeted him as his mind returned to consciousness. It's not an overtly surprising sight, he didn't keep an extra pillow on his bed without the expectation that guests would frequent it. Not surprising, but for the vague sense of familiarity surrounding the raven stream of hair and the scents that filled his ever clearing mind.

Smell is said to trigger the deepest memory responses, permeate the mind in levels the other senses fail to achieve. This is one of those scents, like sneaking into your mother's wardrobe to smell that unique comforting smell the first time she leaves you overnight. Or the smell of your beloved's shampoo. It's the scents of home, safety, love and comfort.

Sure his room smells like his usual overnight trysts: alcohol, dirty linen, and sweat. There is something more though, so familiar like the hair, yet more comforting than anything. He wishes he could place it quickly without having to turn to look at his companions face, his stomach already informing him that, that would not be wise at the moment. Still consciousness is slow after a night of drinking far too much and he'd far rather not wait to figure out who his bed companion is.

Turning seems the most optimal solution, he's likely to puke anyways after a night like last night. It was James and Lily's engagement party, that much he remembers if not much else.

Oh no, no, no. His bed companion is taking the options from him, grumbling and rubbing hands towards the face turned annoyingly out of sight. The grumble is teasingly familiar and he knows he should know who this is, everything about them triggers his memories and feels like a jigsaw puzzle trying desperately to form in his mind.

"Mornin' " Grumbles the voice, and the pieces slot together instantly, Sirius.

He should be returning the greeting, apologizing for what has occurred and attempting to recover their friendship. However his stomach has other plans, instead of a 'good morning, could you please explain why the hell we're naked in bed together?' He barely manages a strangled cry before launching himself towards the bathroom to empty the remnants of last night's shot contest from his body.

"You need to work on your greetings Moons, you don't half make a bloke feel special" Sirius' voice calls form the bedroom with a chuckle. How the hell Sirius could sound so fucking normal after waking up naked in his bed?

He can only really grumble in response, his stomach still lurching.

"Well I'll make pancakes then, shall I?" It's a strange question in the extreme normalcy of it. Sirius Black isn't one to hang around after a one night stand, and definitely not one to make them pancakes in the morning, though he does make excellent pancakes.

Maybe he read the signals wrong? Though he is definitely naked and he had felt the bare plains of Sirius' back against his side. Had the hangover not been pounding through him he would've possibly been able to feel or not feel the after effects of whatever activities he and Sirius had gotten up to. There was only really one option and it wasn't a great one, he had to ask the man currently singing away in the kitchen. Ensuring he was done vomiting had to come first though, if he was going to stomach this conversation he needed to make sure that more of last night's contents didn't make a return.

"Pads?" His approach is tentative and slow, slow enough to take a long view of Sirius clad only in his boxers making pancakes with a giant smile plastered across his face. It’s like a scene straight out of his dreams, it’d be a lie to claim the sight didn’t make him want to throw away any questions he had and simply embrace the temporary bliss. Still he had an unforgivably curious mind, one which would not allow for this and it was all an illusion anyways, once the reality of whatever they had done hit Sirius he was sure there would be fractures within their friendship.

“Hey Moony! Chocolate chips or blueberries?” It’s said with an awful amount of cheer for someone who should be as equally hungover as him, but no Sirius is loud and cheery and still humming to himself as he prepares the pancakes.  
“Never mind, that’s a stupid question. It’s always chocolate.”

“Sirius, could you stop for a minute?” He can’t watch Sirius in this state of perfect domestic bliss if he’s going to crush it by bring up the topic.

“Re, I can talk while making pancakes, I’m good at multitasking like that” Of course Sirius wouldn’t cooperate, he shouldn’t have expected any less.

“Merlin, how are you not dying this morning? You must have had as much as I did to drink and I feel like complete shit” It’s not even close to the questions plaguing his mind but perhaps it’s a decent start to not rush into ‘Hey Padfoot, my oldest friend, man I’m over head fucking heels in love with, did we have drunken sex last night?’.

“Moony, no one except maybe Evans drank as much as you. Nor as disgusting combinations, really you should be ashamed Kahlua mixed with a Jager Bomb, really Moons?” His stomach does a lurch at the thought, he really has no memory of any of this. Still it’s the perfect opening, one he was hoping Sirius would provide and spare him the embarrassment.

“Is that all I should be ashamed of?” 

“Oh well, the karaoke was a bit unfortunate.. Not a karaoke bar mind you Moons, the following table dance however was quite the sight and perhaps your insistence to try every shot they had was a bit questionable..” He was waiting on baited breath for Sirius to get to the point that explained why he woke up naked in his bed next to him, but Sirius merely trailed off and went back to flipping his pancakes in the pan. 

“Sirius! Would you just tell me what happened last night?.. Please.”

“I don’t know what you mean Rem, I just told you” Sirius says with a wink. He knows what Sirius is doing now, he wants him to ask and anything but a direct question won’t lead him to the answer he requires. It’s exceptionally annoying and something he really doesn’t have patience for this morning.

Pancakes loaded with chocolate chips and a steaming cup of tea made just the way he likes it however are suddenly being placed in front him and some of his annoyance fades away at the smell. Sirius sits in the seat directly beside him, almost too close to be considered normal, the cheeky grin plastered on his face a reminder of why he was annoyed in the first place.

“Eat up Moony, unless you had something else to ask that is?” 

“How did we, I mean did we..” The question is so damn hard to get out, especially under the asshole’s smug gaze. Does Sirius not see how this could effect their friendship? Does he not understand how wrong it would be to find out he had slept with his best friend while so intoxicated he can’t even remember coming home?

“How’d we end up naked in my bed?”

“Well first of all Moony, I was not naked. Slept in my boxers didn’t I? Secondly, it’s not like a had much of a choice” Sirius’ tone is still joking but there is now an undertone within it of something else, worry maybe? I doesn’t place well in Sirius’ carefree voice, whatever it may be. Furthermore where does Sirius get off saying that he didn’t have a choice? It’s not like he’s the one who can’t remember the entire night.

“You didn’t have a choice?” It comes out calmer than expected, only the smallest hint of accusation could be detected within his voice.

“Remus. Nothing happened” Sirius’ voice is all to suddenly matching his namesake, or more accurately the homophone of his namesake. 

“I brought you home, that’s it. You were off your tits mate, Just made sure you got home safe yeah?” Relief flooded his body with that. It’s not that having Sirius in bed with him was in anyway an unpleasant idea, but being too drunk to remember it would have certainly have ruined any pleasure he’d receive from the idea. It’s an idea he had most definitely entertained on multiple occasions, one which he’d want to savor, not that it would ever occur outside of his fantasies.

“Then how’d we end up.. you know”

“That was all on you, you said ‘it’s too damn hot to sleep with clothes on’ thought you’d just strip to your pants and pass out. Nothing I could do when you got starkers” Sirius’ joking tone is back with that, any trace of the worry his voice may have carried moment earlier is erased.

“Why were you in the bed?” The question doesn’t even really matter anymore, Sirius had slept in his bed numerous times this wasn’t that shocking. If anything with the relief he could now focus on the fact that Sirius was still clad only in his boxers, sitting far too close and looking if anything more delicious than the stack of pancakes in front of him. It’s far too distracting now that he knows last night was not going to destroy their friendship.

“What was I supposed to do leave you? Let you choke on your vomit?”

“Oh.. Alright” 

“Eat your pancakes Moony” Sirius’ command is given without a single glace anyway from his face. It’s probably the first time he’s even registered the way Sirius is staring at him. He listens though, he has to, anything to remove his concentration from the man in front of him before he ends up in another embarrassing situation.  
“I’ll sleep without my pants tonight, if you’re feeling up to it”

The resulting choke on the mouthful of chocolatey pancakes at Sirius’ statement was in no way graceful. He has to sputter and cough, taking a large gulp of his tea before he is able to make any semblance of words. Even then all he manages is a strangled “Excuse me?”.

Sirius’ laughter fills the kitchen at that, and his heart sort of aches for the fact that of course it was a joke. There is no way Sirius would honestly be suggesting that.

“Well Rem, you only asked if you did anything to be ashamed of. I didn’t find your enthusiastic claims of how much you wanted me as something to be ashamed of” Sirius is winking at him again and he feels like he could probably die of embarrassment right now. God this day is going to be awful, he shouldn’t have trusted in his momentary relief, of course he had done something mortifying. Perhaps he could play it off as just a drunk persons ramblings.

Or at least he was going to but the hand suddenly trailing on his thigh is stopping words from forming in his brain, let alone permitting them to leave his mouth. This has to be a dream or something, there is no way Sirius is being for a lack of better term serious about this, is there?

“If that’s something you still want of course, I would gladly oblige now that you are sober” Sirius words hold nothing of a joke in them, instead they sound heavy, almost wrought with need. It’s not something he’d have ever imagined hearing in the mans voice while directed towards him.

Sirius’ words are punctuated by his body leaning closer to Remus’, intoxicating him with that uniquely Sirius scent he should have recognized earlier. He can feel Sirius’ breath against his cheek as the man utters something else towards him, but the words simply don’t register. He’s just too close for words, too close for anything really except for the crash of his lips against Sirius’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked my little story, I have a [Tumblr](https://writing-wrongs-and-singing-songs.tumblr.com/) is anyone is interested.


End file.
